


Hidden door

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Japan, M/M, My First Smut, Nightmares, Phan Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip of  a lifetime, a confusing bathroom, and best friends secretly in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden door

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete fiction (obviously) and it doesn't follow the actual trip, just parts of it are similar. I don't know if I even really ship them. I don't know where this came from and It makes me feel weird that I wrote this. But I wouldn't mind some comments. It's so late, and I have been up for almost 24 hours.... help.

It was their first full day in Tokyo. They had arrived later in the afternoon the day before, and only had enough time to unpack and get some dinner. The long flight had drained them of energy and they just wanted to go to bed after they ate. The room had two full size beds, that were pushed together. Each climbed into their separate bed and fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning they were to wake up early. They had a full day planned, with their friends who lived there. 

The alarm went off at 7. Dan opened his eyes slowly and realized there was something heavy across his chest. He looked down and found Phil’s arm was slung across him. Phil was on his stomach face turned towards Dan. Dan began to try and sit up, but Phil curled his arm around Dan pulling him into a one armed hug. Dan looked down at Phil’s face, he was still asleep but had a slight smirk like he was having a very pleasant dream. The alarm was going off again. Dan grabbed Phil’s wrist and pulled himself free. Dan turned off the alarm and looked at Phil to find him still sleeping soundly. He sighed and moaned under his breath. Dan decided to let him sleep while he went to take a shower. Dan grabbed his towel and discovered there was no discernable door to close. 

There has to be a door? What about when you have to poop? Even if you are here with your spouse you still want privacy. He thought. He looked around and flipped the switches he could find, nothing. He looked at Phil, he was still sleeping soundly. 

Dan decided that possibly there wasn't a way to close off the bathroom from the rest of the room. Maybe the Japanese didn’t care if people pooped with an audience. He decided if he showered quickly it would be ok. First he had to pee, he sat down so that it was quiet, he didn’t want to wake Phil up by peeing. He finished, and went over to the shower. He quickly took his pants off and hopped in the shower. 

He soaped himself up and rinsed off, then reached for the shampoo. He could see Phil through the glass shower door. Phil was still sleeping peacefully. Dan lathered up his hair, he closed his eyes and stepped into the spray to rinse it out. Opening his eyes again he noticed that Phil had rolled over onto his back and had thrown off the covers. He was still asleep however, so Dan reached for the conditioner, glancing at Phil again before rinsing, Dan realized that Phil was hard.

Dan paused momentarily, but stepped into the stream of water to rinse off again. Opening his eyes he looked at Phil who had now put his hand inside his pajama bottoms. Dan’s breath caught. He stared, as Phil’s hand slowly moved up and down.

Dan realized he himself was becoming hard as well.. Dan closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to calm down. He looked over at Phil again, he was half naked, stroking himself and slowly bucking his hips. Dan leaned his head against the cool glass shower door and looked at his own member. He was fully hard. Panic had started to rise. He was hard, watching his sleeping best friend innocently touch himself. Dan had to get out of the shower, if Phil kept doing that he would surely wake up, and Dan did not want Phil to see him looking like a voyeur. He had to get out of the shower and cover himself up. 

He turned off the water, and pulled his towel over the door and passed it over his hair then down the rest of his body. He paused at his lower stomach just above his penis. He slowly passed his hand over the sensitive skin just at the base, but stopped himself from touching the actual area. He knew if he started he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. He took a deep breath and wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the shower door. The door swung too fast and banged into the wall. He froze, and looked at Phil. Phil had also stopped moving. Dan turned away so Phil could adjust himself, and also so Phil couldn't see his current engorged condition. . 

“Sorry, the door opens faster than I thought it would.” Dan said uncomfortably. Phil sat up quickly and pulled his knees to his chest. Dan took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. He gripped the towel strategically, and turned to walk into the main room. He walked to his side of the room. “I guess I will get dressed now, Phil why don’t you get ready and I will order breakfast, what would you like?” Dan said. 

Phil cleared his throat, his voice an octave higher than normal at first, “ I, I...dunno, you can order whatever.” He said clearing his throat. “You know what I like.” Dan stopped reaching for the menu and looked at Phil when he said that. Phil blushed and looked down. He abruptly swung his legs over the edge of the bed so his back was to Dan, and sat still for a minute before standing up. 

He grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom. Dan watched as Phil began to realize there was no way to close off the room from the main area. “I couldn't figure out that crazy bathroom either. There has to be a way to ‘close’ it, but I couldn’t figure it out.” Phil looked horrified. Dan was still in his towel, “I could just face the other way and you do the same thing. I need to get dressed anyway. So we would both be naked at the same time. If not turn around and I will get dressed quick then wait in the hall while you shower.” Dan suggested. 

Phil shook his head, “It's fine we’ll just turn our backs.You don’t have to wait in the hall. It isn't like you have anything I haven't seen before anyway.” 

They turned their backs to each other, and Dan dropped the towel while he heard Phil turn the water on. Dan quickly got dressed, and sat on his bed reading the menu. He was about to pick up the phone to call for room service when he heard a loud bang come from behind him. Instinctively he turned to see where the noise came from. Phil luckily had a towel around himself. “Stupid door!” Phil said climbing out of the shower. “I will get dressed now while you order, is that OK?”

“Um, yeah,” I was going to order a traditional breakfast but thought you may want something a little less fish based.” Dan said picking up the receiver. “I’m also going to ask for them to send someone who knows how to close off the bathroom. I don’t know about you Phil, but I would like to use the toilet without an audience.” 

“Good idea. It was bad enough taking a shower with one.” Phil agreed, “not that I think you were watching or anything…” 

About 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door and an older woman pushing the breakfast cart offered to show them how to close the bathroom off from the rest of the room. With the push of a button (a much too hidden button Dan thought), a pocket door slid across the shower and toilet area. She then left bowing in thanks for her generous tip they gave her. The two men sat and had a slightly uncomfortable, mostly silent breakfast. They then checked their hair and got their vlogging camera out. Today was the day they were to make a “day in the life video”. They plastered smiles on their faces and turned on their “personas”. Not that they were all that different from their real personalities but the way the day started it was a relief to have an alter ego to hide in for the day. 

The day progressed, and they had a great time, eventually forgetting about the awkward start. They no longer had to force a smile, or interactions, they came naturally again by mid day. However when the day was coming to a close and they were to return back to their hotel they both had mini flashbacks of the morning. Once again seamlessly adopting their on screen personalities they finished their video while sitting on the chaise lounge that was in the room, and not the bed which would have been more in tune with their normal videos. 

Turning off the camera, Phil looked at Dan and then down at the floor. “I’m pretty tired, would it be ok if we ordered dinner up here, instead of going down to the restaurant? Unless you want to go by yourself, that would be fine too, if you wanted to eat alone. I just want to take out my contacts look at all the stuff we bought and relax. Maybe watch some crazy japanese TV.” He looked at Dan, his cheeks turning a little pink. 

“Sounds good to me Phil. I am tired too. We did more walking today then I have done in months I think.” Dan said stretching his arms over his head, exposing a sliver of his lower stomach, and the top of his hips. Phil’s eyes were instinctively drawn to the flash of bare skin. He looked away instantly, but not before Dan noticed. Dan coughed lightly, and stood up. “I gotta pee, look at the menu and see what they have for dinner.” He stood up and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and Phil exhaled. He had been holding his breath since Dan stretched. He leaned over pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes, with his elbows resting on his knees. He blew out another breath and stood up, shook himself slightly and picked up the menu book. 

He read through the odd juxtaposition of traditional Japanese food and completely westernized. He was debating between some sashimi, or a hamburger, even though he had one earlier that day. He looked up when Dan returned to the room, and handed the menu to him. 

“Anything look good?” Dan said taking the menu from Phil. 

Yeah, you do. Phil thought. He said however, “I am debating between and hamburger, or some sashimi” He looked at Dan, who seemed to not actually listen to Phil’s answer. God he is good looking today. NO! I can’t think that about Dan, he is my best friend….oh but look at those eyes… and those hands. The things they could do to me. Phil stood up and practically ran to the bathroom. Inside he stood just breathing deep. Calm down. That is Dan, he is your friend. What is it about right now that these thoughts are happening!? Probably just because I couldn't get off this morning that’s all, and the excitement of the trip, and the fun day….and he is so beautiful…..I can pretend to sleep later and wait for him to go to bed and get up and deal with this problem in private. That will work. 

“Well are you ready Phil? Dan asked when Phil came back to the room. Phil nodded avoiding eye contact. “Well what do you want then, or do you want me to read your mind? Phil’s head practically snapped up, for the love of god that would be the last thing he would want right now. 

“Um, I think I will just have a burger and fries again. I am too tired to eat unfamiliar food. “Phil said stifling a yawn. Dan chuckled and rolled his eyes. He picked up the phone and ordered as Phil starting to go through the first bag of stuff they bought that day. When Dan was done ordering he picked up the remote and channel surfed until he found an anime they knew. Even though it was just purely in Japanese and no subtitles they could still follow the story since they had seen it before. Their food arrived shortly and they both ate slowly, watching the anime. When it was over there was some kind of wacky game show on, that neither of them could really figure out. It did distract them from their thoughts of the morning, and it got them talking like normal.

After diner Phil called down to tell the front desk they were done with their food, as Dan pushed the cart into the hall. Phil Stood up and stretched. He yawned and announced that he was going to get ready for bed. He picked up his pajama bottoms and walked into the bathroom. Dan sat on his bed waiting for Phil to be done so that he could follow suit. Phil walked out of the bathroom, in pajama pants and glasses and a freshly scrubbed face. “Your turn.” He said to Dan as he went over to his suitcase to put his clothes away. 

Dan went into the bathroom, regretting his decision not to bring pajama bottoms. He normally only wore his boxers to sleep in, but now he felt too exposed. He finished brushing his teeth and washing his face and went back into the room. He found Phil tucked up in bed with his bedside light turned off. “Oh you are already in bed?” He said surprised. “I thought we would watch something.” 

“That’s fine, we can watch something, but could we watch it in bed, I don’t know if I will stay awake for the whole thing.” Phil said sitting up a little. “What do you want to watch? We should find horror film.”

After a 15 minute search they settled on a pay movie called Teketeke. It sounded promising from the poorly translated summary they found, even if it didn't quite make sense. Dan turned off the light next to his bed and as quickly as he could pulled his jeans off and jumped under the covers. He pulled his shirt over his head and laid back against his pillows and headboard, making sure to keep the covers pulled up to his chin all the while. Phil watched Dan out of the corner of his eye. He decided he could also take his shirt off, since that was how he normally slept as well. He then propped himself up on his pillows ready to watch the movie. 

About 30 minutes into the movie however Dan heard Phil’s breathing slow and deepen. He looked over to find Phil had fallen asleep. Dan relaxed a little bit and pulled the covers down to his waist, he was hot with the covers pulled up so high. He leaned over and took Phil’s glasses off his face. Phil hummed a little bit and rolled over towards Dan. Dan instantly thought about the morning and moved away from Phil turning his attention back to the movie. 

He regretted this decision to watch a horror movie. He was alone (kind of) and in the dark, and this movie was one of the creepiest he had seen. He couldn't turn it off though, he had to see the end. For some reason not seeing the end made horror movies more scary. He watched the rest of the movie, horrified. He unconsciously moved closer to Phil for comfort or protection. The movie finally ended. 

He sat up and grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He lay back down and rolled on to his side facing Phil. There was enough light coming in through the window from the city lights that he could see all of his features. Phil looked lovely and relaxed. Happy even. It was a good day. I am in Japan, somewhere I always wanted to go. I am here with Phil, who else would be better to come with? We have this great hotel room, with great view. Good room service, and we had so much fun with Duncan and Meime. I can’t wait until tomorrow. He drifted off to sleep smiling. 

“Dan, Dan, wake up” Phil said shaking him gently. “Dan, are you okay? I think you were having a nightmare.” Phil moved back a little, looking concerned. 

“You are lucky you missed the end of that move Phil, that was creepy as hell.” Dan said sitting up a little. “I’m ok now I think. Thanks. You can go back to sleep.” 

“Will you be able to sleep?” Phil asked, “I can never go right back to sleep after a nightmare. I always need some kind of distraction to get it out of my mind.” 

“I don’t know. I don't normally have nightmares really. ‘Do know I need a drink of water though.” Dan said throwing his covers off and standing up. Phil took a sudden intake of breath when he saw Dan, almost naked. Dan didn’t realise that he not only had had a nightmare but he also had a partial hard on as well. Phil tried to play off his surprise by coughing, like he just got a tickle in his throat. Dan pretended that he thought Phil had an actual tickle and walked quickly to the bathroom to get a drink of water. 

Phil remained in bed but couldn't help let his eyes follow Dan cross the room. Dan leaned up against the counter in front of the sink, which just happened to line up with his penis. He just needed to relieve some of the pressure, and that seemed to help a little. He took a glass and filled it from the tap and drank. He took big breath and pulled away from the edge of counter. He walked back into the main room and climbed back in bed ignoring his semi-hard on. If he just laid down and relaxed a minute he would be fine. 

A few minutes passed, “Do you still need a distraction?” Phil said. Dan turned his head and saw Phil laying on his side facing him. He was propped up on his elbow looking directly at Dan. Dan rolled on to his side to face Phil, propping himself up as well. 

“Like what? We don’t have any board games or anything Phil, what would we do?” Dan asked. He thought to himself, I know what I would do at home. Have a good old fashioned wank. That would put me right out again. “We could watch another movie, not horror this time though.” 

“If that is what you want to do.” Phil said slowly, under his breath he said, “I had a slightly more physical suggestion.” Phil got up to get a drink as well. Dan noticed that Phil was also sporting a little wood. 

Dan had heard what Phil said, he was only 2 feet away from him in the partial darkness. Dan looked over at Phil. He too used the counter as a form of pressure on his dick. Phil refilled his glass and brought it back into the main room placing it on his side table. “What kind of physical were you talking about?” Dan asked interestedly. He moved a little closer to Phil who sat down on his bed hugging his knees to his chest, like he did that morning. Phil’s eyes went wide. Dan unintentionally licked his lips. 

Phil’s pulse sped up, and the semi he was sporting turned instantly into a raging hard on. “Um, well I am willing to help you with whatever you need to do to forget your nightmare.” Phil said letting go of his knees and leaning closer to Dan. His heart was pounding, he could barely hear over the sound of it. 

Dan leaned closer and spoke softly, “Whatever I need? Anything to forget the nightmare?” Dan leaned over and placed a short kiss on Phil’s lips. Phil pulled back surprised at first but then leaned forward and crashed his mouth to Dan’s. 

They moved closer, both rising up on to their knees, so that they could wrap their arms around each other.Their hips lined up almost exactly even though Dan was taller. They began to move their hips so that their dicks rubbed against each other. The friction was a great relief. Dan pulled his mouth free, to breath and Phil moved his mouth to Dan’s neck. His breath hitched, “God that feels good Phil, but what the hell are we doing?” He panted, while running his hands lightly down Phil’s back to rest just inside the waistband of his pajamas. Phil just moaned and continued to lick and suck at the soft skin. Dan in return moved his hand down inside Phil’s pajamas and cupped his butt, squeezing lightly. He ground his hips harder into Phil. 

Phil pushed back so that Dan was forced to lay down. Phil pinned him to the bed. His mouth exploring Dan’s neck, jaw, and collar bones. Dan lay there, almost frozen from the pleasure of it all. He let out soft low moans. He was breathing heavy, while his hands wandered all over Phil’s back. He pushed Phil’s pajamas down as far as he could and ran his left hand down his side, to the front, finding the soft skin on Phil’s lower stomach. He stopped just above Phil’s penis. 

He hesitated, and Phil noticed. Phil stopped kissing him, and met his eyes. “I want to do this if you want to Dan.” Phil said leaning down and kissing Dan gently on the mouth. He pulled away waiting for Dan to respond. Dan responded by wrapping his hand around Phil’s cock. Phil almost passed out from the pleasure of it. It felt like he had been hard since this morning, there was so much pressure built up. He bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. His ear was next to Dan’s mouth and could hear the soft sounds he was making. His hips bucked into Dan’s hand. “That feels amazing Dan”. He said finishing with a slow deep moan. He turned his head and kissed Dan’s mouth, forcing it open to allow his tongue. He moved slightly so that his body weight was resting on his right arm as he reached down to palm Dan through his pants. Dan moved his hips up to meet Phil’s hand. Dan pulled his mouth away from Phil’s. 

“Phil I want you so bad, I want you to fuck me.” Dan said as he bucked his hips to press Phil’s hand harder on to his dick. Phil shivered and once again dropping his head, concentrating. Phil sat back onto his heels then. He reached forward and pulled Dan’s pants off. Phil watched as Dan’s erection sprang up hitting his lower stomach. Phil sat back and just looked for a moment. 

“Amazing….” Phil breathed, as he looked at Dan naked in front of him.“You are even more gorgeous than I remembered.” He leaned forward then and lightly kissed Dan again before standing up and walking away. 

“Where the hell are you going?” Dan said quickly, watching Phil who still had his pajamas on, hanging just below his ass. “I thought you wanted to do this?” 

“Oh god do I want to do this.” Phil said bending down and reaching into the front pocket of his suit case. “I just want you to enjoy it too. I think with lube would be better than dry don’t you think? You need to be able to walk tomorrow.” Phil turned around holding a small bottle in his left hand and with his right he finished removing his bottoms while walking back to the bed. He kneeled between Dan’s legs and spread some lube onto his finger tips. “Are you sure about this? How long since you had sex Dan?”

“Phil I am so freaking sure. Fuck me already.” Dan said, “And you know the last time I had sex Phil. It was with you.” It was true, they had had sex right at the beginning of their relationship. He had a major crush on Phil at the time. But since he was so young Phil decided that that part of their relationship should end. 

Neither one of them really wanted it to end, but they had agreed. The many years that they lived together, and got drunk together almost always ended in them fooling around in some way. Up until a couple years ago when Phil decided once again that they needed to stop. To prevent it, Phil stopped drinking. He only would drink one or two each time they would imbibe just to prevent slip ups. 

Phil rubbed his fingers together to warm up the lube a little bit before he place his finger tip on the edge of Dan’s entrance. “Good, I am glad it was me last to feel you like this.” He said leaning forward and kissing Dan’s now swollen lips. He slowly pushed his first finger into Dan. He moved it in and out until he felt like Dan could take a second. “Do you use anything when you masterbate?” He said moving his mouth down to Dan’s jaw line and then his neck. 

Dan tipped his head to the side so Phil has better access to his sensitive neck. “Yeah, I do, I pretend it is you fucking me.” Dan moaned as Phil added another finger. “I’m ready Phil, I want you inside me now.” He bucked his hips up into Phil to prove his point. Phil chuckled and pulled his fingers out. He took the lube and put some on his dick. He lined up with Dan and slowly pushed himself inside. Dan threw back his head elongating his smooth neck. Phil couldn't resist licking up the length of it collarbone to chin. Phil went in as far as possible and stopped, waiting for Dan to adjust to him. Three fingers are not quite as big around as his cock. While he waited he busied himself by kissing Dan’s neck, chest and mouth. 

“Please move Phil, I need you to move.” Dan groaned digging his fingers into the flesh on Phil’s back. With that Phil pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in until there was no space between the two of them. Dan moaned. “Oh god Phil, I missed this so much.” He wrapped his legs around Phil in order to bring him even farther in. Phil pumped his hips, and was pressed almost entirely along Dan’s body his arms hooked under Dan’s arms so he could hold on to his shoulders. Dan’s penis was pressed in between them. Phil leaned up separating their torsos so that he could look at Dan below him. He took Dan’s legs and placed his ankles on his shoulders. He gripped Dan’s hips and pounded into him. He reached forward gripping Dan’s cock, starting to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts. “Phil, I am close. Oh god Phil Don’t stop, please don’t sssstop” Dan said has he came hard. He came all over his chest, Phil could feel Dan’s orgasm pulsing around him, and brought him over the edge as well. 

Phil collapsed on top of Dan, panting he pressed kisses to Dan’s neck, jaw line, and eventually ending on his mouth. He slowly pulled out of Dan, and moved over to Dan’s right side. He lay sprawled out on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Dan did the same. After he caught his breath, Dan propped himself up on his elbow. He looked down at Phil. Phil turned his head to look back at Dan. Dan leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Phil’s lips, then to the side of his mouth, he peppered Phil’s face with light kisses, then ended by kissing his mouth once more. He lay back down this time resting his head on Phil’s chest and his arm across his waist. He could hear Phil’s heart. He smiled, “Phil, I think I love you, you know...I always have.” 

“I think I love you too Dan. No, I know I love you. That is why I put a stop to all of this before. I wanted you to be sure you loved me. You were so young.” He said pressing a kiss to Dan’s forehead. “I didn't want to hold you back, make you feel resentful towards me. Or something.” 

“Well you failed there I guess. I do resent you.” Dan said seriously. He turned his head so that he was looking up at Phil resting his chin on the back of his hand that was now resting on Phil’s chest. 

Phil looked down at him surprised. “What? Why, I let you have your freedom to do what you wanted, who you wanted. I didn’t want you to feel stuck with me. A teenage crush is different than a full adult relationship.” 

“Wrong, you kept me from having who I wanted, and what I wanted. All I ever wanted was you Phil, and you took that away. I resent the fact that we spent all this time pretending that this wasn’t real, that our feelings were not enough. What if I found someone else? If you love me what would that have done to you?”

“I would have been sad of course, but also happy if you were happy. That is all I want, I want you to be happy Dan, I would have been happy to just be your lifelong best friend.” Phil said reaching up running his fingers through Dan’s messy hair. 

“Well that’s stupid. I would fight for you Phil, if you found someone I would have fought to keep you as my own. I couldn’t live as just a friend, knowing that you were loving someone else each night. It would have destroyed me I think. It makes me upset just thinking about it, to be honest.” Dan said sitting up and looking down at Phil. 

“I am sorry I stopped this for so long, I just wanted to be sure. You were so young. It scared me. I loved you so much I couldn't truly open myself up to you if I thought there was a possibility that you would leave me for someone else someday. I had to pull back. Now though If you want we can actually have this, we can love each other freely. We can have this relationship.” Phil sat up to face Dan. “We are in the best place to officially start our life together. You have to admit it is better than Vegas.” 

Dan chuckled at that. “True, although we did have some good times there as well, Dan said leaning forward kissing Phil’s neck just under his ear lobe. “I am glad we recorded some of it though. I watch it every once and while while I touch myself.” 

“So is this it now? We are a couple?” If we are can we go to sleep? We need some sleep before we walk all over Tokyo again tomorrow.” Phil said yawning. 

Dan laughed, “Yes, I guess we are a couple. People who love each other should be together don’t you think? 

“Well good, now get your cute butt over here and lay down. I am flipping exhausted. I did a lot of work tonight.” Phil said sticking out his tongue. Dan moved over to Phil’s bed and snuggled into his shoulder, Phil wrapped his arm around Dan. “Goodnight Dan, I love you.” Phil murmured. Within a moment he was asleep. Dan smiled and soon fell asleep as well. They had a big day ahead of them. The first day to enjoy being a couple and in love, not to mention explore more of Tokyo.


End file.
